Give and Take
by Maven Alazais
Summary: A battle against everything leaves Batman with no heartbeat, and Wonder Woman without hope. Doing something she won't regret, though he will, for her, she gains the love she deserves, even if it comes with a cost. ONESHOT. Sad. Wonder Woman x Batman, WonderBat.


***Hello, dear WonderBat shippers! This is me again, on this one-shot I neeeeeed to write, because I can't get it out of my head… So, yes, thank you for joining me here and please, by all means, tell me how you found it by the end! Warning: There's hardly any action in this one-shot. If you're looking for battles, this is not for you, I'm afraid.**

**PS1: I know I have, a hundred percent, improvised with the coming-back thingy, but please, don't get stuck there. I needed to have something so I came up with whatever popped up in my head by the time.**

**PS2: I plan to write another multi-chaptered WonderBat story, I have some ideas, but I have to finish another one of my fics first, and get its storyline clear, so I don't know when I'll be publishing it. Just wanted to let you know, though. ^^**

**PS3: I'm certified in CPR myself, so the steps I'm describing are accurate! Maybe you can even learn something from this fic! Haha! :D**

**Happy Reading!***

**GIVE AND TAKE**

Diana would have never imagined herself in such a position.

Earth was finally gaining some peace. Most of the world's notorious criminals were behind bars, or put down in one way or another and they were, at last, beginning to be successful with negotiations between countries on the edge of war. And all hell broke loose in just a mere second.

She didn't know how or why or when, but every single alarm on the Tower had gone off. The villains they had managed to capture after countless hours of putting their own lives at risk, were free, working together, apparently, and issuing a clear challenge at every single member of the Justice League. She remembered the panic-ridden face of J'onn, followed by the furious cursing of Nightwing and their manic calls to every superhero, no matter where in the Universe he or she might have been, and on what purpose. This was a "code-red" emergency, and so it would be treated. Diana had clenched her fists and flown off, to join the first fleet going to Earth.

Not in a million years, though, would she have thought it could have resulted in…this.

She had been fighting alongside Batman for the most part of the battle. They were particularly good when it came to their combined combat moves and somehow, when they were in an open battle, like this, they ended up near. Diana always thought they were…drawn to each other, and she liked to entertain the thought it wasn't only when it came to fights and brawling.

She was tired and hurt in more ways than she could assess by simply feeling the pain, as she couldn't take her eyes off the ever-incoming enemies. Yet, she was more determined than ever to show the no-goods that this wasn't the right planet to mess with, and that they'd never, ever get their way as long as she stood. She had noticed, though, that if she had had it bad with the hits, her companion had it even worse. And still, he was fierce as always, and strategic with his movements. She was very much positive that soon, victory would be theirs. Just as a small smile was emerging on her lips, as she had beaten her current adversary, a creepy, high-pitched laugh made the small hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned around, only to see Bruce running towards a hideously dressed, clown-like villain they all knew. She would have run to him, if an enormous shockwave of an explosion right where they were standing hadn't pushed her down and pinned her to the ground, along with everything else. The last thing she blurrily saw, was Bruce falling down too and then the sound of debris falling was followed by the debris itself, falling on them.

-(change of scene, won't let me use – or anything, I will note them as CoS below)

With an outburst of power, Diana pushed and punched everything around her, until she managed to free herself from the cement blocks that had filled the area. She pulled herself up and looked at the incredible mess around; ruined and deserted buildings, broken trees, and dust, all framed by a dark, gloomy sky, ready to shed its own tears. How long had she been buried there? Some green lights caught her fancy, and she made out the outlines of several Green Lantern Corps members, fending the remaining criminals off and taking them further away. Glad that she wouldn't have to face any more enemies, she stood up and looked around carefully, her heart beating faster and faster. She had to find _him. _Because he was buried in there, she knew it. If he wasn't, besides, he would have come to her first.

Carefully stepping around the debris, she tried to calculate the distance he had from where she was when she glanced at him before being buried. She was scanning the cracks between the fallen pieces for any signs of him, when she gasped; just a meter away, the palm of a hand in a black, thick glove peaked through the ground. It was twisted in an abnormal way, and that made Diana extremely worried for the rest of the body. Quickly, as if her own life depended on it, she grabbed the cement blocks and threw them away, until she finally found his torso. If she could guess, she'd say he had most of his ribs broken, and some heavy internal damage. In an even hastier way, she dug the rest of his body out and carried him away, to a shielded alleyway between two buildings that had luckily remained standing after the explosion. Carefully, she laid his body down, calling his name.

"Bruce? Bruce? Bruce. Can you hear me? Bruce!" She soon realized that… he wasn't breathing! Trying to remain calm and pull her thoughts together, she removed his mask. His face was a bloody mess, and the characteristics she usually loved to gaze upon, seemed to now be a personification of one of her worst nightmares. She swallowed nervously and lowered her head to his mouth and nose. Indeed, no air was drawn in or blown out. Losing no time, she kneeled by his side and placed her intertwined palms over his sternum. Having her hands straight, she started rhythmically pushing, placing her weight over her shoulders and hoping his heart would start beating again. When she reached the first thirty pulses, she moved to his distorted face and very, very tenderly, pulled his chin and head back, to unblock his airducts. She closed his nose and, keeping his chin down, placed her lips on his and blew air inside. A small fraction of herself thought that this shouldn't have been how their lips would meet again, but she pushed it away, before she lost her composure. She gave him another breath and then went back to pushing his chest with her palms, praying that he would gasp and come back to her soon.

She didn't know for how long she had been doing that, but soon she was sweating and her hands were failing her. She pressed the sides of his neck; no sign of a pulse or a breath. Losing it for a short moment, she remembered how a punch can generate energy and how sometimes, that energy was enough to get a heart moving. And hell, her punch was way above average, she could generate a fair amount of energy for sure. Not giving it her full-she knew an all-out punch of hers could even push Superman away, she punched his chest. An unhealthy sound of his bones was heart and she panicked even more. No pulse and no breath again.

Before she knew it, her eyes were watery and hot, torturing tears were streaming down her dirty cheeks. "No!" She screamed. "No! No! This isn't happening!" She cradled his ruined body close to her. "No…" She kept on mumbling, her tears falling on his face and hair.

It wouldn't be an overstatement to say that she felt absolutely devastated. Lost. Broken. As if her life was suddenly black and miserable. Bruce, _her _Bruce, was…dead. Away. Gone.

That word ran around her head. 'Gone'. Gone where? A thought made its appearance. A crazy, stupid and hopeless thought, but it was enough to make her try. She reached for his belt and drew a small dagger out of his utility belt. Not even blinking, she ran it across her palm, until blood ran all the way down her hand and onto the ground. She pushed her ruby palm on small the blood-pool that was forming and panted for some short moments before speaking loud and clear.

"Hade, proselthe! Desmi ematos se kaloune!" (A.N.:Translation: Hades, come! Blood bonds call for you!"

A shiny circled formed around the blood and Diana moved away, until the man she and all the Amazons knew all too well appeared before her eyes. His smug look was enough for Diana to want to punch him already, but she held herself back.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the great Amazonian Princess." The God of Death said, arching an eyebrow. "You have summoned me."

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I need…to ask you a favor…" Diana said, looking down, in a defeated way.

Hades' dark and piercing eyes turned to the ground, where he saw the lifeless corpse of the man, by Diana's legs. "Oh…" He said, a devilish grin spreading on his face.

-CoS-

Bruce felt as if he was drowning, or falling down a bottomless pit. He had no air in his lungs, he had no voice, and yet he tried to grab on to something, to stop the fall, but he could reach nothing. And he kept falling, until it all stopped. A peculiar sense of tranquility filled his very being and he thought of…nothing. A bright light appeared in front of him, and he moved towards it. He wasn't walking, it felt more like floating, and the more he floated towards it, the more he was torn between want to go closer, or turn around and leave. Yet, he only seemed to approach it, and when it finally engulfed him, he felt like breathing. He took a deep breath and looked around. Endless white fields spread to every direction and just a few steps away he saw… he saw something he knew he'd never see again, and yet there it was.

Standing together, with faint smiles on their face, were his parents. Martha and John Wayne, were looking at him sweetly and he returned the looks with awe. "Am I dead?" He asked, though no voice came out of his mouth, and yet they heard him. His mother nodded sadly and but his father told him something. No sound came out of his mouth either, but Bruce knew he had said "Though it is not your time yet, son."

So many times he had thought how this was the only thing he wanted; to see them again, to be with them again. So many times he had made dark thoughts about what kept him alive, but all those times, he had found something to keep him back to life. And now that it was true, he was…sad. He had things to do! He couldn't leave Earth now! He… didn't have a choice, he supposed, though. His father's words confused him. He was dead, whether it was his supposed time or not. What could he possibly mean?

-CoS-

Diana looked at Hades angrily, tears never ceasing to caress the sides of her face. "You bastard!" She said through her teeth.

Hades laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Take it or leave it, Princess. It's the only way this can be done. And just because I'm in a good mood today."

Facing down away, she nodded. "Fine. Do it."

Hades rubbed his grey hands together and laughed again. "Perfect."

-CoS-

Bruce tried to get close to them, to hug his mother, but when he went for that first, timid step, something held him back, immobilized him. Before he knew it, he was trapped in a crazy whirlwind. He felt as if he was going to crash somewhere on his way up, but when he thought he was indeed, about to crash, he…opened his eyes. He was seeing a dark stripe of the sky, paved by two filthy buildings. Was it a dream that he saw, that with his parents? Because if it was, he definitely didn't want to wake up; he was aching in places he didn't know he could hurt and everything was blurry. He tried to pull himself up, bit his hands wouldn't really comply. Someone helped him a bit up, taking him on his lap. Or 'her' lap, Bruce realized he should have thought, as he inhaled a familiar scent. His nostrils seemed to be working perfectly well, despite the chaos that ruled over the rest of his body.

"Diana…"He mumbled, tasting blood.

She leaned over him a bit, and he had a chance to take a look at her. She had several bruises on her shoulders and her cheek, and her hair and face had blood smears everywhere. She…she had been crying. "I'm so glad you're…alive." She said.

"Where am I?" He asked in confusion, remembering that he was trying to chase the Joker before everything went black.

"I dug you out of the debris that fell." She ran her hand underneath him and easily picked him up, passing his hand over her shoulder to support his weight. "I'm taking you to the paramedics."

"W-What ab-" Bruce tried to asked, before one of his broken ribs pierced his skin even more and he flinched.

"Everything's under control." Diana said firmly. "Don't speak anymore."

She gave her legs a good push and they flew up, towards the Harbor, where the paramedics were stationed.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Bruce was sedated for four days. J'onn had given strict orders for him to remain completely motionless till he started to mend. Enhanced-healing serum was soon administered to him, but it would still take days for him to heal properly.

One thing that Bruce hated, was doing nothing. And he was being forced to do exactly that, for a whole damn week. He knew, though, that he had barely escaped death, and even J'onn was surprised at how many injuries he had. The strangest of them, though, were two circular bruises in the center of his chest, that he couldn't remember where he got them from, when he could account for every other injury he had.

The only good part of his mandatory 'hospital break' was Diana's daily visits. Though he hardly ever allowed himself to express any content, he appreciated her effort to cheer him up a lot. He always wondered, of course, how a marvelous woman like Diana bothered with such a brooding individual like himself. He had learnt not to question her about it, though, since she was quite strong-minded indeed, and no one could ever convince her otherwise if her mind was set on something. He appeared to be that 'something' many times, and Bruce, if he wanted to be honest to himself, liked that. He liked every minute he spent with her and liked _her _as a whole. Though 'like', if he wanted to be honest again, was a severe understatement when it came to how he truly felt about her. He wasn't ready to contemplate that yet, though. The mere thought of it terrified him.

The ward's door slid open and in came Diana, holding a wooden, rectangular box that Bruce recognized as a chessboard from his living room.

"I went to check on Mr. Alfred." Diana said. "Everything is quite alright at the Manor and he let me borrow this."

"Thanks." Bruce replied simply. He observed her, as she drew his bedside table closer, and placed the paws on the squares. There was something different to her, he could notice it. Although she was as radiant as ever, something was dragging her down, she seemed as if she was being drained. He hoped it was only from the battle exhaustion.

"A healthy mind resides in a healthy body, Ancient Greeks would say." Diana said. "Since your body is working on being healthy, we might as well help your mind stay sturdy." She smiled playfully, moving one of her white pawns two spaces in front.

Bruce slowly rubbed his chin. "B7 to B5." He said, and Diana moved his black pawn.

Time flew by as their chess game went on, with very few words being exchanged between. Diana half-smiled and moved her horse pawn. "Check Mate." She announced.

Bruce smirked subtly. "Black King falls. Nice game, Princess."

"Thank you." Diana replied, gathering all the pawns. She placed them inside and folded the board in half. She got up and stretched, turning to look at the windows.

Bruce watched her gracious moves, even when she was doing something as simple as stretching, and then followed her way towards the satellite's windows. A small sigh escaped his lips. "I wish I could so much as stretch."

Diana shrugged. "You will soon enough."

Bruce remained silent for some moments and his gaze shifted from his hands to her and back, pondering if he should really blurt the question that was dwelling at the tip of his tongue out. He decided to indulge it. "Diana…" He called. She simply turned her head around a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" She asked back, turning around and approaching him.

Bruce observed her face closely. What was it really what made him say that? They locked eyes. Of course. "Your look, Princess." He simply answered.

"What about it?" She asked again lowly, almost whispering.

"I know your eyes well enough to know this isn't the best you can be, Diana."

Something about that phrase triggered Diana. And she couldn't wait. Time was precious around there. "Oh, my Bruce…" She said exhaling, and closed the distance between them, by strongly kissing him.

Bruce was so much taken aback. His eyes shot open and his mind didn't seem to be able to process what was actually happening. Before he could do something –hug her, hold her, kiss her back, anything- she pulled back and their gazes met. Her eyes were red and watery.

"I'm sorry." She said hastily, and left, wiping her eyes.

Bruce was left awestruck, not having a single clue on what had just happened. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

-CoS-

Diana flew to her chambers without bumping into anyone, luckily. She wouldn't want to have to explain why she was crying out of the blue, mainly because she wasn't even sure herself. It wasn't about her decision. She said she wouldn't shed a single tear over it. But that kiss… Thinking that she'd- she cut the string of her thoughts, splashing her face with cold water. She took three deep breaths and splashed her face again. She turned to exit her chambers, having decided it was the time to do a thing she needed to have done some days ago. Hanging on her door was a calendar, on which she had marked ten days with red 'X's. She took a good look at it and stormed off.

When she reached the monitoring room, she found Black Canary, casually chit-chatting with Flash.

"Hello, Princess!" Flash greeted. "How are ya?"

"Hello. I'm fine, thank you."

"What brings you here?" Black Canary asked. "I don't think I saw your name on the monitoring duties today."

"Indeed it isn't. I was wondering if you knew where Superman is."

"Pretty sure he's in Metropolis today." She replied. "Kind of in a leave, kind of in standby."

Diana nodded. "I see. Thank you."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Flash asked. "I brought pizza!"

"Thanks, but no. I have some errands to run."

"More for me!" He called and Diana laughed shortly before leaving.

-CoS-

Superman was indeed in Metropolis. She had no trouble spotting the bulky man, even in his civilian outfit and eyewear.

"What brings you here, Diana?" He asked, pushing the classic diner's door open for them.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"You sound serious. What's going on?" Clark said worryingly, as they sat at the far back booth.

"You must promise me that you won't tell this to anyone."

"Of course! Now tell me, you're getting me anxious."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I don't want to upset you or anything, sorry."

"Never mind, just get to the point."

Diana slid him a folded piece of paper. "I'm entrusting you with its keeping, till the time to use it comes."

Clark unfolded the paper and read the first lines. Sweatdrops began forming on his forehead. "What is this, Diana?!"

"I think it's stated pretty clearly."

Clark folded it messily and put it in his pocket. "Why are you giving me this? Has anything happened? What am I going to do with this?"

"One thing at a time, my friend."

Clark swallowed nervously and passed his hand through his hair. "I'm all ears."

OOO—OOO-OOO-OOO

Diana knew J'onn would listen to her wishes.

She landed softly on the tall building's rooftop, walking towards the man standing by its edge. "Hey." She greeted kindly. He simply nodded.

Diana sat down near the edge and shuffled her feet, hanging there in midair. "Stake-outs are not your piece of cake, uh?"

Batman shrugged. "J'onn wouldn't put me in anything other than that."

"Of course he wouldn't. You're still mending, remember?" He turned around and gave her a good look underneath his mask. She grinned. "Yes," she said, "I asked J'onn to be paired up with you."

"Thought so. May I ask why?"

"Not because of our wonderful history in stakeouts, that's for certain." She replied, referring to the time he had practically turned her down. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit here and I'll tell you."

He hesitated for a moment, but complied with her desire. "So?"

"I wanted to tell you some things. Maybe explain that little…incident the other day."

"I'm listening."

Diana inhaled deeply and took a look at the few stars that managed to light the urban sky. "You know, you almost died that day."

"Yes, I've been told."

"It's made me think that life's short, you know."

"And?"

"It's too short to wait on the things I want, and not chase them enough. That's why I…I kissed you. Because I wanted to, and I couldn't wait."

"Why did you leave crying, then?"

Diana shrugged. "I was…emotionally charged. And tired."

"…Ahuh…"

"Look, Bruce." She turned to look at him and tugged at his mask. He held it back.

"What are you doing? I can't take it off during League duties."

"Just for a moment. I want to be able to look at you. No one's going to come. Please." Bruce's grip loosened at she dragged it back, revealing his face. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes." She turned her eyes to his and he stared back. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Not to reject me again."

"Diana, you-"

"No, I won't hear any excuses. And you haven't even heard my proposition yet."

"Get to it, then."

"I want you to try me." She grinned widely.

"Try you?"

"Yes! I want you to date me. For two weeks, half a month or so."

Bruce frowned. "Have you gone insane, Diana?"

She shook her head. "I'm saner than ever, trust me. I know I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me too."

"That's a bold assumption."

"It's hardly an assumption, darling nocturnal vigilante. It's a fact." She stressed.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. Had she always been so straight-forward? He didn't know if he should enjoy this whole thing, or rather shield his inner self, like he usually did. He didn't have time to think it through, though, as Diana came up with another think to ask.

"Kiss me. Then we'll know if it's fact or assumption." Bruce arched an eyebrow and huffed lightly. "What, are you…afraid? I don't bite. Unless I want to…"

Bruce Wayne was a man of many things, and challenges were one of those. Who would actually turn down a challenge like that, issued by such a woman? He would rise up to it, as he did most of the time.

He turned to her swiftly and took her face to his hands, kissing her lips forcefully. What he didn't expect, was her, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist, as he pushed him back and fell on him. He tangled her hair and tugged at it lightly; he felt him bite his lower lip and he grinned ever-so-lightly. She moved upwards, kissing the corner of his lips and his cheek, until she reached his ear and whispered "Fact."

-CoS-

"So this has all been going on for a week, and we haven't learned a thing?!" Superman asked Diana, walking at the League's hallways.

Diana nodded happily. "Indeed. I got my way with him."

"I've got to congratulate you on that one."

"Thanks!"

"But are you sure this is how you want to…'play' this?" He asked seriously. "Because, you know…"

"Of course I know, Clark. But I wouldn't want to do this any other way. I got to have what I desire, for a change."

"Can't blame you for that."

"So, I'll head towards the computer room, I'll see you later."

"Sure. Bye!"

Diana entered the room, filled with dozens of monitors, and found the man sitting in the big, leather chair, typing furiously.

"Hey…" She called.

"Hi." Batman simply replied, continuing his typing.

"How is your duty going?"

"Alright."

"Got any plans for tonight?" She asked meaningfully.

"The usual."

"Oh, I see. I happen to have a dinner date with a fantastic young man tonight…"

"Lucky him…"

"I wouldn't want him to stand me up, though…"

"He won't."

"Good to know. I'll leave you to your gizmos, then." Batman nodded. Diana checked around for any incomers and managed to steal a kiss from him, before leaving.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Days flew by again. Diana was happy. Happy, because the two weeks had been everything she had dreamed of. Bruce had agreed to 'date' her for that period as she had asked, and he was prepared to give her the full package. She was daily invited to the Manor, where she was treated amazingly by both, butler and master. She even got to spend her nights there, being served incredibly tasty meals by Alfred and having an even sweeter dessert with Bruce later on.

Of course, if you asked her how she truly felt, she'd say horrible. It was the worst day of her life. It was _the day. _But, she wasn't going to show it, naturally. Not when she was sleeping –pretending to sleep, at least- next to the man she loved with all her being.

She pulled herself up, trying to hide the discontent her drained body caused her from the inside. Tenderly, she ran her hand over Bruce's chest and spoke. "Bruce… Wake up, my love…" Bruce simply turned to his side. Diana shook his shoulder. "You don't want to be late to your Tower duties…"

Bruce lazily opened his eyes. "Yes…"

"Come, let's have breakfast together."

-CoS

Bruce couldn't shake off this bad feeling he had ever since he woke up that morning. Diana was as loving as ever, and God knew he relished every single time he woke up with her by his side. But something was off, something in Diana, and something in everything. It made him uneasy.

"Good afternoon, Batman." Superman said, when they crossed paths at the Tower's monitoring room. Even he seemed to be particularly gloomy that day.

Batman nodded and headed towards the main computer. Superman followed him. "How have you been?" The Kryptonian asked.

"Well. You?"

"Fine, thank you. Is…everything going well too?" He asked meaningfully and Batman gave him a side-glance.

"Yes." He replied coldly and Superman smiled bitterly, to him or to himself, Bruce couldn't really understand.

"I'm glad. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

"Go."

"See you!" With that, Superman turned around and left. When Bruce decided he was done with checking the files of some Leaguers, he turned around and noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. It wasn't there before, so Superman must have dropped it.

He picked it up. It wasn't fancy paper, just a simple, white sheet. He knew it wasn't his position to open it, it was Clark's but everything in his mind seemed to be screaming for him to open it. If it was a love letter from Lois, he thought, he'd give it up and pretend he never opened it. He just couldn't stand his very being urging him to unfold that piece of paper.

But soon, though, he wished he hadn't.

The paper wrote:

"_I, Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, have my wits about me and wish to write my will. This document is to be kept by Clark Kent until its time to be used comes. My wishes are as followed:_

_I wish for my subordinate, Donna Troy, to inherit the Wonder suit._

_I wish for my belongings to be sold and the profits to be given in charitable organizations, chosen by the keeper of this will._

_I wish for the League to never cease protecting the Earth and its citizens. _

_I've led a simple life, true to my beliefs. I have no other property, and these are all my demands. _

_Signed, Diana of Themyscira._

_Witness of the paper's authenticity, signed, Clark Kent."_

Bruce panicked. What was Diana's _will _doing with Superman? Why was such a document written in the first place? He crumbled it in his hands and rushed out, to find the secretive Kryptonian. Sure enough he was in his chambers. Bruce kept on banging on the door until Clark opened, in his bathrobe.

"Bruce?" He asked, right before the man stormed in, pushing him.

"What's this?" He spat, throwing him.

Clark turned pale and the sight of the paper. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell when you walked out."

"Oh, boy…" He sighed and sat on his bed.

"Would you care to explain to me, why you have Diana's will with you today?!"

"I can't tell you."

"You _will _tell me!"

"I can't! I promised her not to tell anyone!"

"I'm not just anyone! Tell me, Superman, or else-"

"Calm down, Bruce. There's nothing you can do, no matter how much you shout."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean there's nothing I can do? About what?"

Clark sighed. "I guess I'll tell you when it's come down to this… It's too late anyway…"

"What is too late?!" Bruce shouted it again.

Clark stood up and grabbed Bruce by the shoulders, immobilizing him. "Bruce. Listen to me. Diana gave me this exactly twenty days ago, because we are going to open it. Tonight."

"What?! Why will we open her goddamn _will_?!"

"She's going to die tonight." Clark said, and a bitter tear escaped his eyes.

"No! Why? How? How?!" Bruce said, struggling, but having no effect on Superman' grip.

"Have you not wondered how you survived that day?"

"What do-"

"You died, Bruce. You were very, very dead. Diana found you and tried PCR on you, but you were way too damaged. She told me….she didn't want to live without you. And so she summoned Hades."

"Hades?!"

"Yes. They made a pact. He would bring you back, but in exchange…"

"In exchange, what, Clark?" Bruce shouted again, his mind falling into utter chaos.

"In exchange, he would have to take her life."

"No!"

"Yes… I told her she shouldn't have, but now it's done. It's the law of…mutual exchange. You have to give something to take something back. A life for a life."

"But she's alive!"

"Hades gave her thirty days. One for every year you had lived so far."

"No!" Bruce spat. "This can't be happening! Let's kill Hades! Now! Let me go!" So many things were getting clear now; her sudden tears, the bruises, her asking him 'to try her' for two weeks exactly… Because that's how long she had left. And she wanted to spend it…with him…

"Bruce, come to your senses! We can't kill Hades. The pact is irreversible ever since you came back. Not even his death can undo it. I know, I even asked Dr. Fate and he said there's nothing that can be done when it was done with the giver's consent. I'm sorry…"

Clark's grip loosened and Bruce broke free. There was nothing that would keep him there now. He stormed out and headed for his jet. He damned his head for not having made the thing even faster, but he was soon enough, back at the Manor. In the living room up the Bat Cave, he found Alfred.

"Where's Diana? Where is she!?" He urged.

"She's taking a stroll on the garden, sir." Alfred replied, with a peculiar look on his face. The weather was dreadful, as dark stormclouds were gathering over the city, and Diana's decision to go outside had indeed puzzled him. Bruce ran to the back door and Alfred followed him, standing at the porch.

Diana was in her long nightgown, walking slowly between the rose bushes. Her skin was paler than ever, her eyes were hollow and she felt her strength leaving her, minute by minute.

"Diana!" She heard him call her name and froze. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to see her like this! No one was! She would have left, if she had the strength to pull herself away, but she didn't.

"Leave, please…" She muttered when he was close enough, but he just threw his arms around her, cradling her close.

Her legs were weak, she couldn't even stand anymore. His strong arms held her up, though, and Bruce, in a fierce battle with some heart-wrenching tears asking to be shed, put them both down, always keeping her close to his chest.

"Why?" He whispered, caressing her beautiful face, that even now, when it was withering, was the most breathtaking sight his eyes had ever seen.

"C-Clark told you, uh?"

"I found the will. He did."

Her eyes became watery, for the hundredth time during those thirty days. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this…"

"Diana, what have you done?" He said lowly, not being able to grasp that she was soon to…leave him.

"Nothing wrong, my love…"

"You've done everything wrong! The world's not the same without you."

"It's fine as long as you're here."

"But I don't want to be here! Not when you're not!" Bruce shouted desperately. "You are going to leave me!"

"You'll get to live for the both of us."

"It's not life without you, Diana!"

"Shhh…" She said, running her weak fingers over his arms. "You'll have a great life… I know…"

"No! I'm not! Because… Because I love you, Princess…"

"And I love you, Bruce…"

"Marry me!" He shouted.

"W-What are you-"

"Marry me, Diana! Here and now!" He turned around and rejoiced when he saw Alfred still standing by the porch. He didn't know how he remembered it, but his trustworthy butler had an official's license and was entitled to perform marriages. Who knew he would put it to use like this… "Alfred!" He yelled. "Come here!"

Alfred took a hasty look at the menacing clouds and ran towards them. "What is it, sir?"

"Marry us!" Bruce ordered and Alfred frowned at his request, as he took a look at the poor Diana. "Now, Alfred! Make it quick!"

Alfred kneeled down in front of them and recited the marriage's words very, very quickly, and not even Bruce could get all the words. He didn't care though. He could only look at his dying love and listen to her faint breaths.

"Bruce, do you take this woman as your wife?" Alfred pronounced clearly.

"Yes!"

"Diana, do you take this man as your husband?"

Diana nodded, muttering a faint 'yes'.

"By the power that is given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Alfred said and Bruce gave Diana a sad smile. Alfred took the 'hint' and left, trying to fight back his own tears, in vain, though.

"You're all mine now, Princess."

"I've always been…" Diana whispered with her last, weak breath and gave him a shy smile. She lifted her eyes to his and closed them again, as Bruce brought her even closer. He felt her head fall heavy on his chest and her chest stopped moving.

He bit his lip, fighting another sob and lifted his head to the sky. A raindrop fell on him, as more followed, and he let his own tears fall. Not even nature could hold itself from grieving. How could he?

***I don't know if I should call myself evil after having done this or not… I'm usually all for happy endings, you'd know that if you've read any of my previous works, but I just wanted to have something more…depressing. I hope you enjoyed it, at least some of it! Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos that went unnoticed!***


End file.
